Transient Darkness
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: Kyo Sohma and Tohru Sohma are becoming closer and closer as the end of their senior year approaches. However, the deal that Kyo and Akito made lingers still in Kyo's mind, and he begins to feel sad about the upcoming time. WARNING: May Contain Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Transient Darkness Chapter I

Author's Notes: Very quickly, the italics surrounded by parenthesis are Kyo's thoughts, and the italics with no parenthesis are Tohru's thoughts. If there are any more people with different thinking patterns, I will let you know at the beginning of its chapter. 

Kyo Sohma walked next to Tohru Honda, his body so close to her in the crowded streets that he could smell her sweet freesia scent. Slowly he took it in, happy that he could be so close to her. Tohru was smiling and talking to Yuki Sohma, who was walking on her other side. Kyo did not necessarily like that idea, but he had to put up with it. Tohru was happy right now, and that's all he wanted.

Yuki and Kyo hadn't been fighting a lot lately. They had signed an invisible truce for senior year, for all their attention was on other things. Yuki had had the insane student council to care for (and despite all their differences, they had become an _excellent_ student council!) and Kyo had been busy trying to spend his time with Tohru.

Senior year for the three was over in a week, and Kyo was becoming unhappy. Tohru did her best to make and keep him happy, but she still hadn't told him she knew about Akito's deal. Of course, she didn't know all of the details, but still, she knew quite enough. She hated Akito for being so selfish towards his family members. It wasn't fair!

Kyo also felt that way. He had a future, for once in his life! And that damn Akito was going to take that future from him without a second thought. He was so ruthless, that man…

"Kyo-kun, are you all right?" Tohru asked. The orange haired cat shook himself from his thoughts just in time to see a sign directly in front of his face. He rammed into it and felt stinging pain in his head. He rubbed at his face, embarrassed, as he heard Tohru calling his name.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun, are you okay?" She asked. Kyo felt his guise lower slowly as her voice entered his mind, as beautiful as a hydrangea.

_(Tohru…)_

"I'm fine." He said, his voice holding more anger than he expected. He heard Yuki laughing in the background. Climbing up from the ground which he had fallen onto upon smacking into the sign, he began to walk again. Tohru returned to his side, and Yuki to hers. Yuki was still snickering until Kyo shot him a nasty look.

"So…graduation is a week away." Yuki said quietly. His eyes were directed sadly at the ground as he thought about his future, if he had any. Kyo also became silent as he realized what was ahead for him as well.

_(…A whole lot of nothing. I get to spend the rest of my life in darkness, in loneliness. Damn cat spirit! Why does it have to be me! For once in my life, I have something to look forward to! I have someone who isn't scared of me, who wants to spend time with me! And yet this spirit is costing me a relationship with her. I hate Akito for doing this to me!)_

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru's voice softly penetrated his thoughts. "We're at the house." Kyo came into focus to see that Yuki had already gone in, and Tohru was standing with her hand on Kyo's slouched shoulder, looking at him worriedly.

"Oh, sorry." He began to walk into the house, but then he stopped and turned around. "Tohru-kun… would you please come with me?"

There! As quickly as it had been thought, he had said it!

_(Oh no… Why the hell did I ask her that? What am I going to say now?)_

"All right." Tohru agreed softly. Kyo took her hand and led her to a small clearing with flowers surrounding the square area and a fountain right in the middle with benches around it. Kyo and Tohru sat on a single bench, facing each other. Tohru's brown eyes were calm and relaxing, and for a moment Kyo lost himself in them. However quickly he shook himself out of his dream, trying to think of something to say.

"I… Tohru, I…" Every attempt he made to start a sentence was dashed. Looking into those brown irises that made his heart go faster and faster, he felt courage and weakness at the same time. It made his mind rush back and forth.

"I have to… go away after graduation." He said all in a rush. Quietly on the inside, he began to cry, fully realizing that this would be one of his last chances to get Tohru for himself.

"Kyo-kun, I… already knew." Tohru confessed.

"You did?" Kyo asked, his voice high pitched and nervous.

"…Yes. I know that Akito is making you go away. I want to help… if I can." She said. "I don't want to leave you alone in a dungeon of darkness. I don't want you to be a slave to Akito anymore. I don't want _anyone_ to be a slave to Akito anymore."

"What else do you know?" The cat asked slowly.

"That Yuki and all the other juuinshi are to be taken away to serve Akito. I don't want any of it to happen!" She cried, almost in tears. Kyo lightened his facial expression, feeling sorrow for Tohru instead of for himself.

"There's no way to break this, Tohru-kun." Kyo said softly.

"There has to be! I can't let you and everyone else became slaves, not after all the kindness you've shown me!"

"Look, Tohru-kun, my life is well. If I get to spend just this last week with you, I will be able to live through the loneliness in the dark." He said softly.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru blushed as Kyo leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and suddenly felt fur in between her fingers, soft kitten fur. Opening her eyes she saw Kyo the cat in her arms, his clothes on the bench. The cat was smiling at her! She hugged him to her chest, gathered up his clothes, and carried him up to the Sohma household.

_I will make you as happy as you could ever be in this last week… and maybe I will find some way to free you from this pain… I don't ever want you to leave me… …I love you, Kyo-kun…_

Unfortunately for poor Tohru, just as she reached the door to the house, Kyo transformed in her arms. Crying out with embarrassment, she dropped Kyo and turned around. He reached in front of her for his clothing, and she handed it to him.

The week passed by extremely fast - much too fast - for Kyo and Tohru. It was the day before graduation now, and Tohru was becoming nervous. She could tell from Kyo's sad expression that he was becoming very unhappy, though when she asked him, he said that he was happy because he had gotten the chance to share a kiss with her.

Yuki didn't know about the kiss yet. He had been too busy helping the dance council plan the end of the year dance.

"Are you going?" Tohru asked the daydreaming cat. The two were sitting in Kyo's room, Tohru on the tatami mat and Kyo on a chair next to her.

"Huh? Going where?" Kyo asked.

"To the dance." She said with a smile.

"Oh, the dance? I… I'm not much of a dancer." He told her shyly.

"But it'll be fun!" She exclaimed.

"How can dances be fun?" He asked. In his mind, though his outside was refusing, he wanted to go.

_ (This could be my last chance to spend time with Tohru-kun… But there is Yuki, too. He might - probably does - want to go with her. Which means I _have_ to go! I have to beat him!)_

"Well, you get to dance with people. Doesn't that even just sound like fun?" Tohru grinned hopefully.

"No…" Kyo shot her down.

"Please." She climbed off the tatami mat and walked over to Kyo, who had stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. "We could make our last memories together. I want to always remember you in the light, happy. I don't want to last thing I remember doing with you is fighting. I want our memory of each other to be… beautiful."

Kyo opened his eyes wide, his cat self excited.

"Alright, fine. I'll go." He finally muttered.

"Yah!" Tohru clapped her hands together and Kyo allowed himself a small smile.

_(Our last memories…)_

Author's Notes: Wow, my first Fruits Basket story! This is so exciting! I've been into Furuba for maybe two months-give or take-now, but I haven't really had an idea for it until I got to the later chapters. I have some other stories planned, all of them with Yuki as the main 'guy.' Yuki is my favorite, anyway. I saw a Yuki plushie at the bookstore and I want it so bad! Oh sorry…I'm rambling.

**_ So about this story… It is a songfic, or at least it will be in the later chapters. I'm building on it right now. I wanted to get this part done as soon as possible because when I'm working on something, it's all I focus on, and since the end of the marking period is almost up, I can not afford to be slipping away during classes. Well, I am going to anyway, but at least then if I fail I can't blame it on Furuba. _**

**_ Oh yes, and before I forget, this may hold some spoilers. I think it takes place sometime after…the plot revealed in Book 10 or so? I'm not sure. I'll have to check again, but yes, this may have some spoilers for you. Just so everyone knows!_**

**_ I hoped you enjoyed reading and please review and come back next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Look at all the people!" Tohru cried happily, her eyes wide with wonder.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were all at the dance. It was their last day of senior year, and the air around them was strained. Kyo knew it was his last chance to become closer to Tohru… but he was beginning to rethink that. Really, what exactly could they accomplish in merely a day that wouldn't emotionally scar poor Tohru forever after he was gone?

"Would you like to dance?" Tohru asked Kyo shyly and slowly, stuttering. As Kyo nodded his head shakily, from the corner of his eye he saw Yuki's eyes narrowed in both hurt and anger.

_(…Am I being selfish? Though I know it is my last night with Tohru-kun and my family, it may also be Yuki's, and all the other juuinshi as well. What if they resent me forever because I am thinking of only myself on this night…?)_

As he held his not-so-secret crush close to him while the soft love ballad played in the background, Kyo felt the first surge of sadness run though his exiguous body, momentarily rooting him to the ground. Though he had known about his fate for a long time, it was only just now seriously hitting him. That he would be… gone from the public eye starting tomorrow and lasting forever. All of a sudden his heat and mind filled with flaring malice for Akito, a malice he had never before felt. His orange eyes lit up with red fire, and his fists clenched up so tight his knuckles turned white. In one swift, angered movement, he had pulled away from Tohru and was sprinting towards the gymnasium doors.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" Kyo heard Tohru calling his name from behind him, but he refused to stop for her, or for anyone.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun, please stop!" The voice called for him, disappearing in the wind.

_(What am I running from? Tohru? I'm running from my crush when tonight is all I have left… Sounds quite foolish…)_

Sighing, the cat spirit stopped dead and waited for his brown haired dream to catch up with him. Soon enough, she came running by, tired and out of breath.

"Kyo-kun!" She exclaimed when she saw the boy. She walked over to him, her sweet brown eyes wide. "You stopped!"

_(I was running… from her? This perfect, almost inhuman form? Oh, how foolish I am…)_

The cat said nothing, but he walked over to Tohru and put his hands on her shoulders, staring right into her eyes. She, without thinking, wrapped her arms around his body, holding him close. Instantly he turned into a cat, but she spoke nonetheless, not caring if he transformed in her arms.

"This is our last night together, Kyo-kun... and I want it to be perfect. I don't want you to run away... I don't want to waste a minute of chasing you. Tonight is the right time... the only time... we can become close." She said softly. As if on cue, the cat transformed back into a human, but Tohru only looked into his eyes as he, embarrassed, pulled on his clothes, trying to avoid her unusually strong gaze.

Once he was done dressing, Kyo put his chin atop Tohru's forehead and closed his eyes, thinking about what she said. Suddenly he pulled away, as if by puppet strings.

"I... I can't!" He cried almost helplessly. "I can't let us share such a perfect night only to have it taken away tomorrow! You'll never see me again! I'll never see you again! Why should we waste an entire night on a relationship that will never continue?"

Tohru was crying, and she, in an attempt to keep him from out bursting with painful words, she brought his face to hers and kissed him. He felt his heart swim in the warmth, in the happiness he felt even from such a common gesture.

"Tohru-kun..." He began to protest, but she held a slender finger to his lips.

"I don't care if it's only for one night; I want to spend this time with you." Her voice was almost silent, and very hard for Kyo to understand. He brought his ear to her lips as she spoke, but instead of speaking, she kissed it, moving down the side of his face to his neck.

As he kissed her in return, neither of them noticed the light haired boy standing motionless in the shadow of a cherry blossom tree. His eyes were filled with pain, and there were tears streaming down his snow white cheeks.

"Tohru-kun..." He murmured, his lips beginning to tremble.

Kyo and Tohru walked back to the Sohma residence hand in hand, no idea of the pain even that little action could cause someone, anyone. Both of them were wearing smiles, but neither smile was truly authentic. Kyo was occupied with thoughts of tomorrow, and Tohru was thinking of the past, of things that she had said and done that she regretted. And that pale haired boy that was watching the two... he was looking only at the present. He didn't care about the past, nor about the future. The thing that tinged his eyes with tears was walking in front of him, hand in hand like Gemini.

Kyo petted the brunette hair of the sleeping girl next to him, smiling for the first time in a long time a sincere smile. He felt sadness overpower that happiness, however, when he saw that dark shadow leaning against the doorframe.

"Akito..." He sibulanted with malice. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you with me. It's time... for you to be mine." He tossed a glance Tohru's way. "You didn't make love to her, did you?"

"No." Kyo blushed, despite the fearful circumstances. "I did nothing of the sort." Akito nodded, his eyes calm yet infuriating.

"Good. You don't need any attachment, not now, not when you are leaving. Now come with me." Slowly Kyo was pulled away from the sleeping Tohru. He wanted to call out her name, to wake her and just say one final goodbye to her before he left, but as he gazed at her peaceful face, he just couldn't bother to wake her.

_(I told her that last night would be our final night, and that I wouldn't be there when she got up. That was my final goodbye, given before it was due...)_

He felt so helpless now, as he was dragged to the main house, a place he had been but once. He normally was not allowed there. The cat had always been isolated, always been cast out. And all because of that damn rat!

_(It's natural for Yuki and I to fight over things, but is there a reason? Why didn't the rat tell the cat about the banquet? What did the cat ever do?)_

Kyo's mind was filled with sad thoughts as Akito led him to an unoccupied room. It was completely dark, with no windows or electric lights anywhere. The cat glanced around with sadness as he realized that this room-if it could be called even that-was going to be his home for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to begin a relationship with anyone, and the car spirit seemed in danger of dying out. But Kyo knew that somehow Akito would make a new one, would have someone new to torture.

_(It's in his nature to hate me and to make the others stay by his side… but is that what he really wants? Or is he merely following the spirit? It's like our individual selves don't even exist… as if Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma and all the other Sohma's live only to house the spirits and we ourselves are nothing. How sad…)_

The door shut and locked behind him, and suddenly, Kyo was alone, draped in a seemingly endless abysmal darkness that fed on his sadness.

_(Tohru…)_

Author's Notes: I apologize for taking so long to update! Most of my focus has been on my original story and some other fanfics, but I figured I could at least put out a chapter of this before the quarter ended! Well, it ended up being finished right at the end of the quarter, but whatever.

**_Anyway, I do not know when the next update will be-it might very well only come at the end of the third quarter (of school, if you didn't know what I was talking about!), but I think next time I will start on the song itself!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!_**


End file.
